The Once and Future King
by SkyeSoul
Summary: What if Merlin hadn't been too late to save Arthur, and instead they got to the island on time.


_this story picks up in the final episode, where Merlin takes Arthur and himself onto Kilgarrah._

Merlin cried out internally in desperation. Arthur could not be dying, not when he'd finally known the truth about him. Merlin reached out with his hand on Arthur's chest and felt the life ebbing away inside of him.

Merlin had made his decision long before they reached Avalon; Merlin knew when he got there he would have to bargain for Arthur's life, and what was the life of a prince next to the life of a servant, after all.

Kilgarrah landed in the courtyard of the isle of the blessed, and Merlin hurried down with Arthur and used magic to carry him to the altar. In his hurry, he did not notice Kilgarrah's rough landing, and the left wing bent out of shape behind him.

Merlin tearfully positioned Arthur on the altar, and just as he was beginning to summon the lightning, Kilgarrah said,

"Wait. I know what you are about to do young warlock, and I ask that you do not do it."

Before Kilgarrah had a chance to continue, Merlin screamed in grief

"What am I supposed to do!? My best friend is dying, this is the only way."

Kilgarrah replied, "young warlock, you do not need to sacrifice yourself. I have known my time was coming soon, and that it would end right here on this island." Merlin looked confused and worried. "You will trade my life for the Once and Future King. My left wing is pulled out of socket, and no human magic can repair the damage. My end is on this island, whether it be by your magic or starvation. Please, do not leave me to the latter."

Merlin was shocked into silence, shamefully grateful at what Kilgarrah was proposing. "You knew all along Arthur would not come to his end at Camlann?"

"Indeed I did." rumbled Kilgarrah. "But had you known, your actions would have led to a much greater sacrifice than mine today."

Merlin was hesitant to ask. "What?"

"You."

Merlin was stunned into silence, that Kilgarrah would consider him a greater sacrifice then himself, the last male dragon alive. The last true dragon alive, Aithusa being stunted and wounded by Morgana.

"I ask only one thing in return, old friend."

"Anything."

"That you find Aithusa, and you heal her. Teach her well - teach her how to be the last great dragon."

Merlin nodded. Kilgarrah settled into a patch of grass and laid his head down, looking as though he was asleep.

Merlin stood up and began to summon the storm, a tear in his eye as he said

"Goodbye old friend."

The ancient lightning struck Kilgarrah, and the world dimmed from Merlin's vision as he collapsed, rain mingling with the tears that poured down his face.

Merlin awoke from unconsciousness with a swift kick in the head, accidentally done by Arthur.

"Ow!"

Arthur started. "What are you doing down there?"

It was then Arthur looked to his right and saw the body of the last great dragon. "And why in the hell is there a Dragon?!" Arthur made a move to unsheath Excalibur.

"Arthur, he is dead already."

Arthur examined the body while Merlin got up and brushed himself off.

"You're right, he's not breathing. But I thought I killed this dragon long ago when he escaped."

Merlin looked balefully at Arthur. "There are a great many things about which you are owed an explanation."

Arthur looked at Merlin, brief anger crossing his countenance. Merlin wondered if he was taking back the words he uttered right before his believed death.

"In any case, we need to get back to Camelot. I need to get back to Gunivere."

Merlin looked at Kilgarrah one last time, and thought to make him a gravestone.

"Arthur, unless you want me to do magic in front of you, I suggest heading to the boat" Merlin pointed towards the river "down there."

Arthur frowned as he looked back, but remained rooted to the spot.

"Asdfghjkl" Merlin incanted as he held his hands over the dragons' body. Streams of light began to cover the dragon as Kilgarrahs' resting body was turned to stone.

Merlin was not finished; he raised a flagstone in front of him on the floor and engraved into it the words 'Kilgarrah. A true dragon, and a truer friend.'

As Merlin and Arthur walked away, Arthur asked "So what's the story behind Kilgarrah?"

Merlin choked up and smiled as he replied "Maybe another time."

They climbed in the boat and sailed out of the lake and into Camelot.

It was a little while later at camp when Arthur asked, "Merlin, how are we going to eat? All I have is Excalibur, and while a great sword a sword is no way to hunt."

Merlin's eyes blazed as he looked down the paths ahead of him. Several lengths away were a small herd of deer, with a buck with a broken foot.

"I can get a buck for us to eat for the rest of the trip."

Arthur exclaimed, "How are you..." The words died as they left his mouth.

Merlin looked at him and away in pain as he walked off to get the deer. So consumed was he that his foot caught a root and he came tumbling to the ground.

Merlin heard Arthur snort softly and mutter "Oaf," lifting his spirits. Merlin turned to Arthur and smiled, but the humor had already left the King's face. Merlin's smile died as he got up and set off for the deer.

Walking on his way, Merlin wondered what Arthur would have in store for him. He wondered if they would ever be friends again, returned to their banter and their close friendship. 'Arthur must know,' he thought to himself, 'How I was forced to keep the secret. For many years he would have simply had me executed.' He knew it would take Arthur time to get acclimated to him, if he didn't just send him away or execute him when they got home. However, these thoughts did nothing except deepen the dull wound formed in Merlin's heart.

As Merlin walked, he picked herbs and spices for the meal until he came upon the herd. He crept up behind the buck, and whispered

"Asdfghjklxcvbmkiyg"

The buck trembled and fell to the ground as it's heart was stopped. It was only a couple moments before the buck fell and the rest of the herd fled in worry.

Merlin picked up the deer and slung it over his shoulder as he left for camp with Arthur. When he returned, he was glad to see Arthur had taken to collecting firewood, albeit with no way to light the fire.

Merlin set the buck down near an incredulous Arthur so that he may skin it with his sword, and muttered "asdfghjkl" to light the fire, trying to keep his eyes away from Arthur. There was no need to put his king in undue distress.

Merlin sat down and folded out the leaves to cook as Arthur skinned the deer, a delicate task when done with an enchanted sword. They sat in silence for a great time, the knowledge between them too great to breach the silence with mindless chatter.

Merlin took the venison from Arthur as he cut it and wrapped it in the leaves by the fire. Soon it was them sitting motionless before the fire, waiting in silence for their food. It was then that the thoughts compelled Merlin to speak more than nothing else.

'Did he mean what he said before he fell unconscious?' Merlin wondered. He wanted so bad to ask the simple question, the simple question that would answer his questions about his fate when they arrived in Camelot. 'Did Arthur mean what he said? Will I be allowed to remain in Camelot?'

Merlin's anxiety got the better of him as he opened his mouth to ask and break the silence. He took a deep breath and asked weakly,

"Did you mean it?"

He was greeted only with silence for a great many seconds, though to Merlin it felt like much longer.

Arthur opened his mouth to breathe the simple word

"Yes."

Merlin audibly exhaled in relief.

"Arthur, you don't even know the most of what I've done for you. What I told you on the way to Avalon only scraped the surface."

Arthur replied, "I am aware." Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur cut him off. "And by no means am I ready to discuss the most of it for a long time. When we return to Camelot, I will surely have to deal with the aftermaths of the war. I can not carry around the guilt in my mind during such a tense time for the kingdom." Merlin thought he detected a sense of something else in Arthur, of unreadiness. He knew it would be unwise to press Arthur on the point.

Merlin thought of something to say. Chuckling, he said "Do you remember the day we met, when you swung a mace at my head?"

Arthur looked perplexed but pleased that they were changing the conversation and simply talking. "Of course I did, how could I not. I have always wondered how I managed to be as clumsy as you and get a cable wound around my foot." Arthur was no fool, however, and his eyes widened as he realized the truth.

"You cheated!"

Merlin grinned and chuckled as he nodded. "That's not the only time I've cheated, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes narrowed humorously. "What do you mean."

"Do you remember the other day when we were playing dice in the tavern before we rode off for Camlann?" 'Albeit separately,' thought Merlin.

"I do..."

"I was enchanting the dice for myself so that my rolls were good. I disguised it as closing my eyes and wishing for luck."

Arthur groaned and comically fell back. "I knew something wasn't right." Arthur was less upset about the loss of money - he had plenty. It was that the King of Camelot did not take losing well.

"You had better be rested when we're back at Camelot, Merlin, because you're going to be helping me train for a long time for all the little stunts you've pulled." Arthur cracked his first genuine smile of the whole trip.

Merlin got teary-eyed again as he smiled and turned his face away from Arthur. He thought he got away unnoticed until he received a punch in the arm, knocking him over a little.

"Don't be a girl on me, Merlin."

Merlin stayed turned away from Arthur.

"Merlin?"

Silence.

Merlin wiped his face and then turned back, a slight smile on his face to lighten the mood. "You won't be banishing me? Or executing me?"

Arthur pulled Merlin into the manliest hug he could manage, bringing his fist to pat Merlin's back.

"No Merlin, I will be doing no such thing."

Merlin hugged back in as manly a way he could manage, not wanting to overwhelm the young King. It was then Merlin pulled away as he said,

"I have lived in daily fear of just such a fate for five years."

"Daily fear?" Arthur inquired.

"My magic is not like that of a sorcerer or witch. Most practice to gain magical skill, and need to incant to perform magic. I am a warlock; a creature just as magical as a dragon or griffin. Magic is a part of me just as your arms are you."

"I never made a choice to practice magic, and have accidentally been since I was very young. Most others in magic had to make the choice to study, but there is no choice for me. I cannot deny myself my most basic nature."

Merlin spoke in hushed and quiet tones, having never explained this to anyone before. 'If I had to explain this to someone,' thought Merlin, 'I would choose Arthur first.'

"You are the first person I have ever told this, Arthur."

Arthur breathed in and out deeply, clearly well out of his comfort zone. "You know I have no experience whatsoever with magic."

Merlin nodded, picking up a piece of cooked venison to eat.

"Put it out of your mind sire, and eat. You need the strength."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask about that. How exactly did you bring me back from the land of the nearly dead, exhausted and healed?"

Merlin looked up again with eyes of wisdom, a sight for Arthur that had been recurring more times in the last few days than in the entire last five years combined.

"Some things I am not ready to talk about."

Merlin returned to his meal, as did the King.

That night, Merlin had fitful dreams. Dreams of the shadows calling out to Emrys, unforgiving and full of malice. [italics]

"Emrys... We will not forgive you, Emrys." "Emrys has betrayed magic." "Emrys has betrayed the old religion." "Emrys has murdered our priestess!" "We are coming for you, Emrys!" [/italics]

Merlin burst awake, forgetting the dream but panting hard, as if he had run ten leagues. It was early morning, and time for the pair to be setting out for home soon. It would be a good two days journey on foot. They were lucky, however, they they need no longer go on foot.

For Merlin spotted deeper in the forest, the two horses that had run off at Morgana's approach had come back to them. Merlin woke Arthur and exclaimed,

"Arthur, the horses have come back!"

Arthur did not need telling what this meant. He packed up the camp as soon as possible, and clambered on the horse to ride home as soon as possible. Camelot would soon have her King home, and Gunivere would soon have her husband safe.

It was as the sun set that they rode into Camelot, not having stopped to rest or eat along the way. Eating on horseback, they rushed home. And Camelot was well worth the wait.

The guards greeting their party gasped as if they had seen a dead man, relieved that their king was home again. Arthur rode into the courtyard and rushed past the relieved and yelling knights into the throne room, and ran to hug Gunivere upon his return.

However, Merlin slipped back and hopped off his horse, took his things and immediately returned to Gaius. Gaius was not in his home in the castle, and so Merlin dropped his bags on the floor and sighed with relief to see his home. He heard the door opened and turned around to the noise.

"My boy!" Gaius exclaimed, hugging Merlin as if he never thought he'd see him again.

"I told you I was coming home, Gaius."

Gaius smiled. "I knew you would."

It was many minutes later before Gaius released him. "I'm afraid I cleared your meal away, you were a day or two late in getting home. I'll send for the kitchens to bring more." Gaius yelled out to a servant in the halls for his soup, while Merlin brought the bags into his room.

What a blessing, Merlin felt, to be able to see his room once more. To still be home in Camelot, after all that had happened.

Merlin drew himself a quick bath to wash, and changed into a fresh red tunic and blue neckerchief, as well as some clean pants. He left the dirty clothes on the bed, eager to return to his humdrum life as a servant. The complications of what were to come could be left until later.

Merlin had barely made it through the castle before Arthur had found him again.

"Merlin," he started, smiling. "Gunivere and I would like to speak to you in the council room."

Arthur then walked away, leaving Merlin to follow him inside.

"Merlin," said Gunivere warmly. "Gaius and Arthur have told me what you've done for Arthur. Thank you for bringing my husband home."

Gunivere stood and gave Merlin a warm hug, conveying nothing but gratitude. As Guinevere stood back Merlin asked,

"So you know I have magic?"

"I do. I am not perfectly comfortable with the idea either," she said looking back at her king, "But you obviously are very trustworthy."

A smile graced Merlin's face, as it had been since their return. T have friends who knew him for who he was was a luxury he was rarely afforded.

"On the matter of Morgana," Arthur started.

"You can have the credit," said Merlin quickly. "You know the truth about me now, Arthur. For now, that is all I need."

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you about. I can't go about legalizing magic, especially after all of the devastation Morgana has caused. Not immediately, not yet. Especially not when the king is still wary." Arthur smiled at Merlin. "I have made a start with the people by ceasing the hunting of Druids, but until this mess with Morgana is wrapped up it is what we will have to settle for."

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye and said, "Magic will become legal in this kingdom eventually, my lord."

This was a statement that carried the weight of a threat, and a very unusual thing to for a king to hear from his servant, regardless of what new knowledge had come to light.

Arthur looked at Merlin and said, "I give you my word."

Arthur stopped and let the silence settle a bit before lightening the mood: "if there is even one other person in the world like you, with a good heart and magic, then it is simply wrong for me to keep it intrinsically illegal."

"What happened to Morgana was a terrible thing," Merlin said. "Many people are turned hateful and bitter by what people have done in the name of their persecution. If magic was legalized, far less sorcerers would be seeking 'revenge' for their wrongs, and the kingdom would be a peaceful place."

Merlin let the silence set in a little before saying, "If magic was legalized, what happened to Morgana would have never happened."

Arthur and Gunivere dipped their heads, feeling guilty by what Camelot had done. Recognizing how so many people were wronged.

"I take responsibility for Morgana," said Merlin, "just as I did in the forest. If I had reached out to her and taught her about herself, I may have prevented her from seeking revenge for having to hide."

Merlin paused, guilt now bowing his own head. "But I was scared. I was scared I would get caught for helping her, and that instead both of us would end up on the stake. My mistake has caused many people their lives."

Arthur and Gunivere did not get a chance to fully appreciate that sentence, however, as the first of the council member entered the chamber for the meeting. Merlin hopped in his customary spot behind King Arthur and listened as the meeting began.

"My fellow knights and citizens of the kingdom," Arthur started. "It is on this wonderful day that I come to you with news. Three days prior, the witch Morgana was slain by Excalibur." Arthur drew his sword on this statements as everyone stood and clapped and cheered.

Arthur played his part, and accepted the accolades as a noble king. However, Arthur turned for just a second to look at Merlin. To look at him with a smile, as if to say 'this is all for you.'

Merlin's chest warmed as the cheers died down and Arthur again took his seat.

"In addition, I killed Mordered on the battlefield of Camlann. This leaves the two commanders of the enemy army dead and never to return."

"This does not yet mean the war is over," Arthur said. "Morgana was in league with many kingdoms and sorcerers, and they will still be doing all they can to seek revenge and continue their crusade. Her top commanders will inevitably rise to the sad positions. Since Morgana and Mordered are gone, we will have an easier time wiping out the army and ending this bloodshed for good."

"Until then," Arthur warned, "We must be wary of their old tactics. The sorcerers are fond of disguises and infiltrating the castle, and I have lost many of my most trusted to betrayal." Arthur delivered this line as if he had a thousand times, hiding the pain the fact still caused him.

"Please report to me with any suspicious behavior, no matter who it is displayed by." Arthur then stood and dismissed the council members, reminding them of the later meeting in the afternoon.

After everyone left, Arthur said to Merlin "Please be present for the meetings I have with the council and knights from here on out. They may not know of your talents, but nevertheless you are now one of the most important members of our army. While it is not something the rest of Camelot knows, it is certainly something Morgana's army will know."

Merlin bowed his head in assent.

"Until then," said Arthur, "my armor needs polishing and cleaned after that debacle at Camlann, the horses need fed, my chambers definitely need cleaning..." Arthur started listing the standard chores that needed done.

Merlin turned to leave halfway through Arthur's sentence, muttering "Clotpole" as he left the room.

"Dimwit!" He heard, called out after him.

Merlin was later scrubbing the floors of Arthur's chamber when Arthur came in. Merlin worked undisturbed by him, until Arthur sat down at the table and asked the question Merlin hadn't wanted to answer.

"How did you save me from death?"

Merlin looked up, and Arthur gestured to the seat next to him at the table. Merlin got up and sat down there, heaving a sigh.

"After you fell unconscious, I called Kilgarrah to me to help carry you to the Isle of the Blessed. I knew if I carried your body there, even with magic, it would be too late."

"You called the dragon?" Arthur asked.

Merlin dropped his head, not wanting to explain the gaffe Arthur made so long ago. "I am the last dragon lord."

"No, Balinor was the last dragon lord. He died before we could bring him to Camelot."

"The gift of being a dragon lord is passed from father to son, upon the death of the father." Merlin watched as the words sunk in, the effects visible on Arthur's face.

"You're Balinor's son."

Arthur remembered what he had said. 'No man is worth your tears.' Young and ignorant when he said it, he not only said it of just any man, but Merlin's father. Merlin held his long lost father in his arms as he died, unable to heal him with magic or he would have been found out.

"You let your father die for your secret."

Merlin shut his eyes. "It had to be done."

Arthur began to grasp the depth of all Merlin had done for him over the years.

"But I called Kilgarrah and commanded him to carry us to the isle. In my grief, I was unaware of Kilgarrah's age and wing. When we got there, his wing was broken and he was trapped on the island."

"The magic on the island is a very old and powerful one, tied to the balance of the old religion. To save an ending life, you must sacrifice another's."

"Originally, I was going to sacrifice my own."

Arthur's jaw dropped just a sliver. Merlin would have given up his life for someone he didn't even know accepted him.

"But it was then Kilgarrah stopped me. He said I should sacrifice his own instead. He knew his time would come soon, trapped on the island with nothing to hunt. Furthermore, he was aging and his time was coming to an end anyways. For him the choice was between the drawn-out death of starvation and the painless one of my magic."

Arthur was further shocked by the old dragon giving up his life for someone who would have him killed, nevermind that he didn't know dragons could talk.

"I thought dragons were dangerous dumb beasts, even if they had magical attacks."

"No, dragons have personalities just like we. They live to be much older and much wiser, but at their core can be just like humans sometimes." Merlin smiled and said, "even if they don't want to admit it."

"But I called the magic of the old religion, and killed the last male dragon to save you."

"This is not the only time I have done this. When you were bit by the questing beast several years ago, I was going to sacrifice my life to save you then as well."

Arthur was floored. 'How many times has Merlin bet his own life to save mine?' He wondered.

"But back then, Nimue ruled the altar at the isle. I did not expect the return journey to Camelot, expecting to die at the altar."

"That explains what people told me was confusing behavior," said Arthur.

Merlin smiled wanly. "She would not take my life in trade, but took my mothers instead. I returned only to discover this, thinking I would die in the night instead. I rode back to demand Nimue take mine, but Gaius got there first. He intended to trade his life for yours to save mine."

Merlin dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, needing a pause before going on.

"I got there before Gaius died, and became so angry I called magic and attacked Nimue. I did not know it, but I called the magic of the old religion and traded Nimue's life for yours. Nimue had died, and Gaius and I returned home to find you 'inexplicably' well." Merlin smiled.

"By no means should that situation have turned out well" Merlin said.

Arthur dipped his head for a long time. When he rose it again he said "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin turned to finish his chore but Arthur stopped him.

"I am sorry," he stared, "for all the things I have done to you over the years. You were perfectly entitled to weep over your father, and I feel guilty that my presence stopped you from saving him."

"It's okay," said Merlin. "My healing magic is crap anyways," and smiled feebly.

"Even so," replied Arthur. "You let me believe I had killed Kilgarrah, and you yourself killed Nimue. Twice in this conversation alone have you told me of times you would give up your life for mine."

Arthur paused to draw a breath. "The fact that I know so little only indicates to me that there are perhaps many more occasions on which you have almost the same thing."

Merlin said nothing, not feeling comfortable with acknowledging this truth.

"I know you have done so for Gunivere. I presume that somehow, you were the old man Dragoon?"

"Yes," Merlin replied. I planted and took the blame for the poultice, so that Uther would think you were enchanted and would not banish Gwen."

Merlin laughed out of place. "I could not manage the transformation back. I accosted Gaius and then escaped because I took from him the antidote to the aging spell. I was terrified the worst would happen, and that I wouldn't have gotten away with the antidote."

Arthur's heart contracted at thinking he may have ordered his best friend's death.

Arthur's eyebrows raised as he said, "I remember another time you came to help."

"I am so sorry." Merlin said, quickly and deeply. "Morgana put an enchanted necklace on Uther, presumably through her spy Aggravain. It was a pendant that reflected healing spells as damage instead. My healing spell was fine; it was the pendant that killed Uther."

Arthur banged the table loudly, shaking the silverware. "So my sister was responsible for my father's death as well as so many others!"

Merlin dipped his head. "I'm afraid so, sire."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds.

"It shouldn't be shocking."

Merlin said nothing, and instead got up to finish scrubbing the floor. Arthur needed time to work through all he heard, things that Merlin had the benefit of living through.

Arthur got up to put on his kingly robes for the council and said heavily:

"It amuses me that the most powerful warlock that has ever lived, or will ever live, is scrubbing my floor." Arthur looked over and smiled.

Merlin looked up and gave a laugh for a second without pausing work.

"You are the king of Camelot, after all."

A look of arrogance passed over Arthur's face, and Merlin said quickly

"Don't let it go to your head, it's already as big as your waist!"

Arthur looked over. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the meeting? I expect to have you in attendance."

Merlin blanched at the thought of the amount of chores he'd have to do during the night, but as he rushed to his room to change, he thought that finally having Arthur recognize his skills and usefulness was worth it.

Merlin arrived in the council room again, with the maps out and the war information ready. He took up his post behind Arthur in his throne.

The knight captains wandered into the council room, glancing at Merlin but thinking little of his presence - it was well known that the king shared the closest friendship with Merlin, and would occasionally invite him to these events to get his feedback. Merlin had always been an unlikely source of wiseness, even for those who did not know him closely.

"All right men," Arthur leaded off. "We know that Morgana's forces will be mobilizing under a new leader, and will attempt to gain knowledge in order to infiltrate the castle and fight from within. I believe it is unlikely that the army will try a frontal assault again, because of the arrival of the sorcerer. I believe they'll think him allied with us and fear his fighting power."

Percival spoke up. "Sire, we have been meaning to ask you..." He looked around the room for support. "Do you know who that sorcerer was?"

"I know his name was Emrys - beyond that I do not know. The Druids speak of him in prophecies as the great enemy of Morgana. There are very few sorcerers who would fight on the side of a kingdom that has banned magic. However, we can be grateful for his support and hope for his return in the future."

Leon asked, "is it really wise to be relying on the likes of a sorcerer for military assistance?"

Arthur sighed, knowing that their points were moot and yet would likely waste half of the meeting on their concerns. "We are not relying on him, nor will we make any plans around his appearance."

'What a lie,' Merlin thought, a snicker in his mind.

"It was a fortunate circumstance, but one that is unlikely to ever occur again. It is irrelevant anyways, since he does not have any effect on our plans."

The knights looked unsettled, but accepted Arthur's point.

"How did you know his name and the Druid prophecies?"

"In the last coupe years, we have asked the Druids for knowledge and assistance many times. They invariably come through, but always make it a point to tell me cryptic things about Emrys, enemy of Morgana, and defender of Camelot."

'Well, technically that is true,' mused Merlin.

"We know that Morgana was allied with the Saxon army. Emrys's attacks did not kill any of the Saxon army, so apart from who we killed ourselves - which after Emrys's appearance was very few - there will be no dead from their army. They may see this as encouragement, and foolish mercy on our apart and be emboldened, believing Emrys to actively be allied with us and unwilling to fight any harder than necessary."

"I believe our greatest weakness involves the castle being stormed from the inside, or us being otherwise snuck up on by a smaller elite force. We can not help people already privy to sensitive information, but we must be sure not to bring more people into the know. How do we defend our castle and its' information more?"

Sir Caridoc spoke up. "It seems that we allow new people into the castle and into the circle very easily. Aggravain was an excellent example; he rode in after your father's death, and took advantage of your grief and ascended quickly."

Arthur dipped his head down a little, ashamed by his mistake but seeing the necessity of learning.

Caridoc continued. "I don't mean to say you were at blame, sire. I simply mean that his barrier to entry was very low. Usually positions like that take years to gain that level of trust, and he acquired it quickly. We should prevent people ascending as easily; be more rigorous with our selection processes for advisors and their ilk."

Arthur nodded, Caridoc making an excellent point. Newly knighted to fill the seat Gawain left, Caridoc was proving himself quickly in the planning room.

Arthur added, "This would be good for everyone to keep in mind as well," he said glancing back at Merlin especially before turning back. "I know how attachments can form quickly, but for the safety if the kingdom you must be cautious."

Leon was next to speak. "People escape this castle, especially the dungeons, and people seem to do so an often lot."

Arthur looked back at Merlin for a brief second, suspecting that he may have had something to do with most of those things.

"We need to secure side passages and entrances into the castle, so that even if someone knows about it they will need to get past guards. We have had too many instances of people being snuck in or out." Said Leon.

Perceval asked, "How do we know how to find these secret passageways?"

Nobody moved for a few seconds, so Merlin said hesitantly "Ask the servants to add to a castle map; we know this castle better than anyone, as we always have to stay out of the way and do our jobs efficiently."

Everyone looked surprised at Merlin's input, even more so because it was especially useful.

"Thank you Merlin," said Arthur. "Sir Leon, take that under consideration. I'm placing you in charge of securing entrances and exits." Leon nodded.

Arthur spoke again. "I believe that we have a chance to strike back decisively against the Saxons and secure our victory, by sending an army into Saxon land and wiping out their forces. After a defeat such as Camlann, they will not be expecting our forces to march in. My only concern is that they would have by now had the wisdom to leave their current castle. I hardly want to send a battalion of men out to an abandoned castle and leave Camelot weakened or defenseless."

"I do not think sending a pre emotive attack would be effective, despite how easy it would be to just take care of the problem," said Sir Leon. "Let us be patient, and see what news flows in from the kingdom. It is better to act on information than to not. Furthermore, if we discover a spy we can manipulate them to our advantage."

Arthur didn't like sitting on his hands and waiting, but he could not deny Leon's plan would save many lives and many resources.

"Alright men," Arthur said. "That adjourns today." He rose from his seat, and the others followed.

Merlin hurried off to finish his chores, wanting to talk to someone before late.

Merlin stopped Arthur when it was just them two in the chamber.

"Would you like to meet the last living dragon tonight?" Merlin asked. "She is young, and very kind. If a little scared."

Arthur contemplated, and then agreed with a nod of trepidation. He thought all the dragons were now dead, but was quickly learning to expect the unexpected with Merlin.

"Alright," Merlin said. "Meet me at Camlot's south gate after nightfall."

It was later that night that the pair found themselves walking out of Camelot, towards the field Merlin used to always meet Kilgarrah at.

"Hold on," Merlin said. "I'll call her, and give her a chance to get here."

Merlin motioned for Arthur to stand back, not wanting to deafen the young king.

"Aithusa, Asdfghjkl!"

Arthur's eyes widened, feeling the power of the dragon speech to his core. He knew mountains could be moved with Merlin's mere words, now more than ever.

"So who is this Aithusa?" Arthur asked, not wanting to focus on the power his servant wielded.

"Do you remember the tower of akehtan, when we wee chasing a man after the last dragon egg?" Merlin asked.

"It wasn't destroyed, was it."

"No. I carried it home in my backpack, the very thing everyone was searching for."

Arthur sighed, feeling disappointed that such a major thing was snuck so easily under their noses.

Merlin saw this and said, "It's not as if you were about to search my backpack."

Arthur chose to leave the point behind. "So what happened to... Aithusa, after that?"

Merlin heard Arthur call her by her name, pleased he was less scared about his life, even with only a couple days to acclimate.

"I hatched her. After that, I am not sure. I last saw her in league with Morgana, battling on her side at Camlann."

"You hatched her?"

"It is the responsibility of a dragon lord to name a dragon, and thereby call it from it's egg to hatch it."

Merlin continued speaking. "But what really confuses me is why she'd want to be in league with Morgana. I know that Morgana did not cause the damage to her, but she looked so sickly under Morgana's care."

Arthur did not need to ask how sickly, because they had reached the clearing where Aithusa sat waiting. Aithusa saw Arthur and moved to attack, but Merkin stopped her.

"asdfghjkl Stop! Do not attack Arthur, and stay where you are."

Aithusa reluctantly obeyed, without a choice to do otherwise.

"Can you talk?" Merlin asked. "You do not have to use your voice, you can speak into my mind."

Aithusa did not reply, wary of Arthur.

"King Arthur is here to learn more about you," Merlin said.

_Why do you ally with the dragon killer?_ Aithusa asked Merlin.

"He is not a dragon killer, and has never killed a dragon."

_but he wishes to see our kind dead._

"He does not wish that anymore. Aithusa, he finally knows the truth about Emrys. I am showing him how magic can be a force for good."

"How are you communicating?" Asked Arthur. "Can dragons speak?"

"Dragons can do much more than speak," said Merlin. "Dragons first learn to communicate with their minds alone, which is how we are speaking now."

Arthur wished he could be in on the conversation, but was not particularly upset that he was not. He was looking upon the say of the dragons. And she was not doing so well.

Aithusa's shoulders and spine showed through her sickly pale yellow skin, her wings hanging limply at her side. She favored her right side, her left leg grown twisted by the cell.

_but my lady has told me that there can be no place for Arthur in Albion._

"Morgana was bitter," Merlin said. He put his head in his hands for a second, guilt overwhelming him for the consequences of his actions. He leaned back to sit down and said

"Morgana was sad that magic was misunderstood in Camelot. Instead of doing what I've done and trying to show how it can be for good, she grew bitter and only sought revenge. Her mind was bent on making Camelot suffer."

Merlin paused. "You must know this. You have been by her side for years."

Aithusa dipped her head. _All humans I have met have been this way, except for you, hatcher._

Merlin started, appalled at the image of humanity she must have.

"Arthur," Merlin said, turning to Arthur momentarily. "She said that she has never known humans that were not like Morgana." Arthur's heart went out for the small, abused dragon in his midst.

Arthur saw how Camelot's mistreatment of magic over the years had caused too many innocent people harm. This dragon had never moved against anyone, and yet it was twisted into a suspicious and abused creature.

Arthur kneeled in front of Aithusa, who recoiled. "We are not all like that," he passionately insisted. "Most of us are not. We are kind and understanding, especially in Camelot." Arthur surprised Merlin in speaking.

And Arthur continued. "Camelot has made a grave mistake in being so cynical and fearful of magic." Merlin's eyes widened, hearing the words he'd been wanting to hear for so long.

"We will treat you with care and respect, and we would never dare harm you like many others have."

_why would Morgana tell me that was not true?_ asked Aithusa of them both.

"Her mouth didn't move," said Arthur.

"I know, she spoke using her mind." Said Merlin dismissively.

Merlin addressed Aithusa, dipping his head in guilt. "I never revealed my magic to Morgana; I was afraid. Morgana's only impression was affected by Uther, who was hateful and phobic of magic in all it's forms. Morgana became cruel like Uther, just cruel for a different cause."

"The fault lies not with being for or against magic; it lies with those who are judgmental and intolerant. People must proceed with moderation, and blanket banning anything is never the way to address a problem."

Arthur listened to Merlin as he spoke, surprised by his wisdom. In the life Merlin led that Arthur never knew, Merlin must have had many experiences.

Arthur appreciated for a moment the struggles his friend must have had; to be this powerful and this alone made him more of a man than Arthur thought himself.

Arthur spoke up, seeing this abused dragon and knowing the right decision. "From here on out, Camelot has new resolve; we will not outlaw or punish magic for its existence. Instead, we will punish only those who use magic for evil, much like we punish those who use the sword for evil."

Merlin's head turned to face Arthur as he spoke, sending the clear message that they would talk about this later.

Aithusa's eyes remained skeptical, but she said nothing.

"Everything he says carries my authority," said Merlin. "I will make good on whatever he promises."

"Your authority? I'm the king of Camelot, in case you've forgotten."

"I am the last living dragon lord, and the most powerful sorcerer in history. You're just the king who unites Albion." Merlin smiled annoyingly at Arthur, and laughed at the annoyed expression on his face.

"In any case," Merlin continued. "I want to focus on getting you healthy again. Are you having any trouble for hunting?"

Aithusa spoke again, comfortable speaking to the two of them. _I am having trouble hunting; I cannot fly fast or long distances, certainly not enough to catch more then wounded deer._

Aithusa dipped her head, shamed by the admission. _I have been hungry for many days._

"I can work with you to hunt until you've recovered." Said Merlin. "I can also help heal your bones from the damage the pit has done."

Aithusa bowed her head, giving assent for him to help.

Merlin looked around her body. She favored her right leg, as the left one seemed distorted. The bones grew curved from the shape of the pit, evident in Aithusa's position while sitting. The curvature also affected her spine, and she could not stand straight nor extend her tail straight.

Merlin's eyes blazed as his hands assessed the bone damage; the bones grew correctly, by Merlin's guesstimating, but the ligatures between the spine and joints was spread unevenly. A permanent malady to most, but something Merlin felt he could fix with enough research and effort.

"Aithusa, you are very skinny and small because you have not built the muscle structure you should have by this age. This is because your ligatures, the connections between the bones, have grown crooked in your spine. The leg bones of your left leg also grew with a slight curve, both of which I can fix with research and preparation. For now, I'll catch you a deer for tonight and pick up research to heal you for tomorrow."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "You can head home if you'd like, sire, I'll simply be felling a deer and then heading inside."

Arthur nodded. "This is amazing, Merlin, what you've showed me." 'Its really made me see the damage Camelot's laws have done,' thought Arthur.

Watching Merlin walk away with Aithusa into the forest he thought, 'Merlin must have known that.'

Merlin woke up the next morning, tired but satisfied with the work that was being done. He ran downstairs, excited about the news.

"Gaius," Merlin called bounding down the stairs, "Arthur's going to legalize magic!"

"My boy!" Said Gaius, "that's great news! How on earth did you convince him after just two days?"

"As of last night, I had him barely convinced to not banish or execute me. But I invited him along to talk to Aithusa..."

Merlin told Gaius the story of what had transpired that night.

"It was as if something took over him. He was compassionate and kind, the great king I've been counting on all these years. He saw poor and broken Aithusa, and just realized how wrong Camelot had been about on dragons, and by extension, magic."

"That was a good idea, inviting Arthur to see Aithusa. Had you told me beforehand I'd have said it wasn't, for Aithusa's protection, but time and time again Arthur Pendragon proves me wrong."

Gaius's eye took on a gleam, "And so do you."

"So," Merlin asked. "Got any books on dragon anatomy?"

"No, but the forbidden section of the archives might. You'll want to ask Arthur for permission down there."

Merlin headed up to Arthur's room, to wake him up and ready for the day. Merlin opened the curtains with a rousing

"Good morning sunshine!"

As per usual, Arthur rolled over and groaned. Merlin threw his clothes at him and began clearing off the table for breakfast, Arthur returning the gesture by throwing a pillow back.

"So, what's up for Camelot's shining King today?"

"Actually, not much" Arthur said, peeling himself out of bed. "We know nothing about what's left of Morgana's resistance, and so there's nothing we can do but wait. However, there is something else I have to deal with."

"Which is?"

"The promises I made last night."

Merlin left the dishes he was holding on the table and looked over.

Arthur sighed. "I see that we have been doing a great injustice to a great many people, and these laws will need to be changed; the sooner the better. We have already made a step by legalizing the Druidic magic, and we will extend that to all magic. This is not to say we're returning to the old religion, but those who wish to follow it may. The high priestesses may keep their grounds sacred, and we will respect their customs for the most part."

Merlin could not help it; a giant grin broke out on his face.

Arthur looked at him with cinched eyebrows. "You really are an oddball, you know?"

Merlin knew he was making reference to the stupid expression on his face, and looked down momentarily. "These are the words I, like so many people, have waited too long to hear."

Those words from Merlin sobered Arthur's amusement at Merlin's happiness.

"I probably won't discuss this with the council first, as they're bound to have the same objections as everyone else, objections based out of ignorance. Gwen already knows about your magic, and has hinted to me in the past few days that this is the move I should make. Gwen's support is enough."

Arthur shivered, nervous for the announcement today. "I'll have you meet with the council afterwards, and you can tell them your story, as I'm sure they'll be outraged by the change. Namely, the things you've done for the love of Camelot, and allow the good people who practiced magic and helped you along the way."

Merlin's smile faded, instantly becoming nervous. It wasn't so long ago that he was told to hide from everyone his magic, and now we was being asked to announce it in front of the most important people in the kingdom.

"I would try and draw out this change gradually, but we cannot allow any more undeserving people to be abused or executed for having done nothing wrong."

Arthur's voice dropped. "Every single wronged life weighs on my mind."

This was one emotion Merlin could not understand. He offered out his hand to Arthur, and pulled him up and have him a quick man-hug before helping him put on his armor and talking of lighter topics.

While he was fiddling with the straps, Merlin asked "May I go into the forbidden part of the library? Gaius said there may be books on dragons, with information that could help me heal Aithusa."

Arthur replied, "I don't know what's all down there, only Geoffry does, but you have my permission."

Merlin said "thanks," before walking out of the room with the dirty dishes. "I'll be right back up with your breakfast."


End file.
